


Prey for thou Predator

by Finnian_Siog



Category: Hannibal (TV), Hannibal Lecter (Hopkins Movies), Hannibal Lecter Series - All Media Types, Hannibal Lecter Tetralogy - Thomas Harris
Genre: Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Fisting, Anal Gaping, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Animal Ears, Animal Traits, Animalistic, Anthropomorphic, Auction, Auctions, BDSM, Blood and Gore, Bottom Will, Bottom Will Graham, Cannibalism, Cannibalism Play, Drugs, Drunk Sex, Drunk Will Graham, Drunkenness, First Time, Food, Food Kink, Food Sex, Forced, Forced Feeding, Forced Prostitution, Gore, Handcuffs, Hannibal Lecter is a Cannibal, Human Trafficking, Humiliation, Hurt Will Graham, Illegal Activities, Kidnapped Will Graham, Kidnapping, Loss of Control, Loss of Innocence, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Non-Consensual Oral Sex, Oral Sex, Poor Will, Predator/Prey, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Oral Sex, Sexual Slavery, Size Difference, Someone Help Will Graham, Stuffing, Top Hannibal Lecter, Torture, Violence, Violent Sex, Virginity, Wine, anthropomorphic hannibal lecter, anthropomorphic will graham, tortured Will Graham
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2020-06-02 14:49:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 7
Words: 13,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19443649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Finnian_Siog/pseuds/Finnian_Siog
Summary: The world is divided in two: the Land of Prey and the Land of Predator. Animals from the Land of Prey have been mysteriously disappearing recently. One special agent, a sheep named Will Graham is sent to find out what's going on. He finds out first hand that animals are being kidnapped and auctioned off in the Land of Predator...because he gets kidnapped himself and sold to a snow leopard by the name of Dr. Hannibal Lecter.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story started as an A/B/O story...then my brain exploded with other ideas.

"There is a proverb...that claims that eating whets the appetite; this proverb, coarse though it may be, nonetheless has a very broad meaning: that by dint of committing atrocities one desires fresh ones, and the more one commits, the more one desires."  
-The Marquis De Sade, The 120 Days of Sodom

Will reached into his holster, dodging a blow. He fumbled around and pulled out his weapon. The gun felt heavy in Will’s hand. He’d held one in training of course, but now he was out on the field for the first time. This was life or death. A student, he never thought that he would end up a target, a potential victim. He was in over his head already and another guy was getting out of the van. He should have never taken on this case. Crawford had recommended him.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

It was a Tuesday afternoon when the ram was pulled from class. He had received a summons from Crawford. Will was surprised when the bison asked him to help solve a recent string of disappearances. Eleven animals had gone missing thus far: the first was a squirrel, then a young deer, a mouse, a frog, three bunnies, a cow, two horses, and just yesterday, a zebra. Nothing connected the victims. The disappearances occurred in what seemed to be random states. At first the FBI weren’t notified. Animals go missing, children run away from home. It’s not out of the ordinary. Usually the local police would handle it. And they did, up until Jack Crawford noticed something odd about the disappearances while he was watching the news. There were only two connections the bison, Jack Crawford, could see. Jack wanted a promising young student called Will Graham to investigate further. He had been keeping track of this individual for some time without Will’s notice. But before letting Will on the case, he made sure that the lamb could see the two connections as he could.

He called for Will to meet him in his office. Will sat in the chair across from him, anxious, but ready to further his career. The bison gave the eager lamb the case file. Will opened it and looked it over. After a few minutes Crawford asked Will if he could see any connections between the disappearances.

“Well,” the ram began, “all I could find is this,” he said holding his hand out for the file again and opening it to a map with red dots pinpointing the locations where the animals went missing. “See, all these states are either border states or near border states. That’s about it”

“You missed something.”

“Yeah?” Will’s ears perked up, curious.

“All the victims were prey animals.”

Will just stared for a moment. “…Sorry, sir, but shouldn’t we just assume that if they disappeared in Land of Prey, and it falls under the Prey FBI…that the victims were prey animals?”

Jack Crawford sat up straighter in his chair. He loved this line. “Will, when you assume, you make an ass out of you and me both.”

Will had heard the quote before. He knew from his professors at Quantico that Crawford never missed the chance to say it. He felt embarrassed that he had slipped up in his observations, that he had given the bison the opportunity.

“But sir, there couldn’t be predator animals in Land of Prey, the treaty, the-“

“Criminals don’t give a shit about treaties, Will. But I do agree that it’s highly unlikely. The culprit probably wants us to think he’s a predator animal, take suspicion off himself. Hence the border states. I want you to go and investigate the locations where they disappeared Will. See if you can find something my men missed. I’ve heard good things about you, that you see things differently than the peers in your class. They say you have the power to put yourself in the shoes of the criminals Will. They say you’re a very perceptive lamb.” Crawford stood up to show Will out.

Before Will was fully out the door he said, in a small voice, “It’s not true, what they say, it’s not. I don’t have any sort of great power sir,” Will’s ears dropped, “I think you may be expecting more from me than I can give you.”

“We’ll see Will. Now run along, I want you at the first site at eight am tomorrow, you hear?”

“Yes sir. I’ll help however I can” he said as he made his way back to his dorm to pack.

Will knew that his professors thought he could understand the criminals, but honestly Will could understand anyone. Everyone has empathy; Will just thought maybe he had a little more than most. It wasn’t something he thought should make him any more qualified to work on this case. And he honestly didn’t really want people to know about the empathy. He hated it. He didn’t like knowing what was inside the mind of a monster.

The ram packed quickly and called it a night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After writing the first chapter of this story, I realized something: People who don’t know me as an author are going to think this is a fluffy retelling of zootopia and Silence of the Lambs with Will as Clarice…I feel really bad for those people. For everyone else…I think you know what you’re in for here. ;)
> 
> Also, if you like my work please check out my website: https://finniansiog.home.blog/ where I post sneak peeks for future chapters. I also post all my stories there too.
> 
> If you don't already know, I'm an author who writes hardcore erotic stories, so go check out my site for my books too!


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning Will stood at the site of the first disappearance, cold hands seeking warmth in the pockets of his jacket. It was early fall, but the cold was coming quick to this border state. Plottsburg was the town he was currently in. It was on the very border of Plateau State. Will looked to the horizon. It was cornfields for miles. It was impossible to miss the wall in the distance though. It was far, but stood high. It separated the Land of Prey from the Land of Predator. 

The ram had never seen beyond the wall, had never been inside the Land of Predator, and never wanted to. They learned of it in school. The word they lived in was separated long, long ago. A wall was erected around the entirety of the planet. One side being the Land of Prey, and the other, the Land of Predator. Prey animals were herbivores, or carnivores who ate insects or fish. And insects and fish weren’t like other animals. They weren’t humanoid or anthropomorphic. They were just fish and insects. Prey animals weren’t immoral to eat them. But predator animals were different. They supposedly ate differently from prey animals. The books on predator animals all say the same thing. Predator animals used to eat prey animals. The wall only makes sense; two types of animals with different cultures, different vales, different diets, need to remain separated. Prey wouldn’t be able to live safely with predators for neighbors. The wall keeps the prey safe.

Will sniffed around some more, but found nothing. At least there was someone in the next border state he had to visit that actually saw a disappearance occur. He’d been interviewed by countless agents, but Will decided he would ask the guy a few questions anyway. Will drove two towns over to Mountain State. He drove up to a small ranch house in Rocksburry and met the guy who’d seen it all happen.

Will sat on the anteater’s couch while he spoke.

“Yeah, I saw Katie get kidnapped three months ago. It’s a real shame, that Katie. She was just a fawn you know.”

“Yes I know,” Will said uncomfortably. The ram didn’t like socializing much. He was anxious and it showed. He played with the fluffy sleeves of his jacket as the anteater continued.

“Yeah well, I saw her all right. She was always playing with her brother. His antlers were just starting to grow. They would play all day, climbing mountains and-“

“Can we get back to the kidnapping please? You said you saw-“

“I know, I know. Don’t rush me son, I was just about to get there. This stuff with her brother is important. She was kidnapped on a day when he was staying at school late, some club…basketball or something. No it was track. He’s on the track team. Can’t believe how big that boys getting. Hella fast too, being a deer. His antlers are already-“

“Sir-“

“By the way, are you one of them sheep that doesn’t grow horns, or-“

“I have horns sir.”

“Where?” Then he gave a short chuckle. “You hiding them in those curly locks? I didn’t know the Prey FBI hired such young spring lambs.”

“I file them down. If I let them grow too big my head gets uncomfortably heavy,” Will lied.

“…Rrriiiiight. I’ve never heard of a sheep who files his horns. A few Moose who file their antlers though. Buck up by the creek, his antlers grow so long that he files his every-“

“Katie?”

“Right the girl. I was out minding the store. She came in with some lose change asking if she could get herself a candy. She wanted a grasspop.”

“So she came in for candy? Was she kidnapped in the store?” Will already knew the answer. He just wanted to keep the guy on track. 

“Not in the store, no. She was right outside looking at something down the road when a car came right up beside her. The car door opened and she was dragged in quickly. The car sped off and I called the cops.”

“Can you tell me what the driver looked like? The guy who grabbed her?”

“Nope. Didn’t see anyone’s faces. They had muscle though, strong fellas.”

“What about the car? The model, the plate, anything?”

“Nothing. It happened fast lamb.”

“Graham, my name is Will Graham.”

“Right, so how long have you been an agent? You look kinda young.”

“I’m a special agent. I’m still studying.”

“They put a child on this case?” the anteater asked, astonished. “No wonder you ain’t got no horns.”

“I’m twenty-five sir, not a child.”

“Right well, they’ll grow someday I’m sure,” he said as he showed Will out.

Will tried not to show how offended he was as he got in his car and drove to the shop where the anteater worked. It was a small corner store. He parked his car on the side of the road and walked in. He was greeted by a teenager tending the register, a koala with a baseball cap. Will bought a grasspop, as Katie had and stood in the middle of the small road. He wasn’t doing anything risky. This was a small town with small streets. There were no cars passing by. Will took a moment to think. Why was this girl taken? Why her? Why here? This little doe who had just bought a grasspop from the store across the street. The really odd thing about this string of kidnappings is the lack of bodies. If a murderer were on the loose, the police would have found the bodies. Where were they? Could it be possible that these animals were still alive? Why, for what purpose? Nothing added up.

Will looked down the street, trying to figure out what had held the doe’s attention as a car sped up to her from the opposite direction. Surly she would have noticed a car coming and run? What had she seen that was more important than oncoming traffic? Will couldn’t even begin to imagine. He walked back toward his car and drove to a nearby inn to spend the night. He had to leave for the next site in the morning.

In his room he looked into the bathroom mirror and stared at his reflection, or rather the reflection of his head. Will flattened his hair a bit and looked again. There they were. The ram felt the two hard stubs there, scurs. He childishly wondered if they would grow any bigger. The way they were now made him look like a teenager. A young teenager. Will supposed that’s why he didn’t shave the stubble from his chin. It helped age him. Will remembered his father. The ram hadn't needed stubble. His horns were thick and long and curled not only once, but twice. Will’s couldn’t even be seen, as they were buried by his wool.

The ram fixed himself a drink and turned on the television. Nothing was on and he found himself watching some rather explicit material. He had a light buzz when he stumbled upon a late night porno that featured a busty flamingo getting fucked by two rabbits. The girl’s hair was bright pink and so was her thong, at least what was left of it. The ram took out his already hard dick and started masturbating. As he worked his cock he closed his eyes and fantasized that the flamingo was giving him a blowjob. She was slowly licking up his shaft to the tip, swirling her tongue around the slit. Will grunted as he played with his foreskin. He opened his eyes, made another drink and kept working his cock nice and slow. 

A few drinks later and the beautiful flamingo woman was traded out for another flamingo, a male. Will went to change the channel, trying to find the remote so he could put on something more to his liking, but he noticed something on screen. The male flamingo’s right ankle held a shackle. It was only on screen for a second, but Will knew he hadn’t imagined it. Was this supposed to be a rape role-play? It didn’t seem like it. The flamingo wasn’t pretending to get away or pretending to not like what was happening…in fact, the flamingo looked…out of it? High on drugs or something. Actually, now that he thought of it, the girl had looked a bit out of it too. Will continued to watch the gay porno, waiting to see when his right leg would- there it was! Will couldn’t deny it this time. For a split second he saw a shackle on the flamingo’s right ankle. What was going on here? Were these animals being forced to have sex on camera? Drugged up to their eyeballs on god only knows what, then shackled to a bed as some stranger had their way with them and another guy recorded it? Was this trafficking? 

Then the ram made a jump. Were the animals who disappeared also part of a trafficking ring? That would explain why there were no bodies. Will grabbed his phone and called Crawford. The bison picked up after a few rings.

“…Hello?” he sounded like he’d just woken up.

“Sir, it’s Will Graham. Look-“

“Will, do you know what time it is?” 

“Yes sir, it’s important. I think the kidnapped animals were part of a trafficking ring. That’s why there are no bodies!”

“Wait, hold on Will,” Will heard the man sigh on the other end. “Okay. An animal trafficking ring, is that right?”

“Possibly. Also do you know if two flamingos have gone missing? A male and a female?”

“Flamingos? Nope. Haven’t heard anything. Why?”

“I think they might have been kidnapped as well. I’m going to look into it.”

“Fine, just check out the next site tomorrow too.”

“Alright.”

“And Will?”

“Yes sir?”

“Good work today.”

“Thank you sir.”

“I knew your professors at Quantico were right about you.”

“Uh…right,” then Will heard the dial tone. Crawford had hung up.


	3. Chapter 3

Will stood on the urban streets of Sewertin feeling a little uneasy. He didn’t like the city. It was loud and held too many animals. Not exactly an ideal location for an abduction, but here he was. He decided to pay the victim’s boyfriend a visit. 

A mouse named Terry opened the door a crack. “Yeah?”

“My name is Will Graham with the Prey FBI. I wanted to ask you a few questions about Milly?” He showed the mouse his badge.

Terry led him to the kitchen table and finished eating his breakfast while Will sat down. Terry didn’t look much younger than him, twenty, twenty-two maybe?

“You were with her the day she disappeared, is that right?” Will asked.

“She didn’t disappear, she was taken!”

“How do you know?” the ram questioned.

“Because we were just together. I walked her to her house. I waved goodbye, she waved back. I was walking away when I saw a van race past me. I looked back and saw that she was gone. The bracelet I got her was on the sidewalk.”

“Did you see her get into the car?”

“No, I was still walking away. I hadn’t turned around yet.”

“Is there anything else you can tell me?”

“Not much.”

After his visit, Will went to the library to look into the flamingo thing. After an hour of searching he finally found something. Two flamingos, a brother and sister had gone missing way far out in Ponddale, in Lagoon State. Lagoon State was nowhere near the border and the siblings had gone missing fifteen years ago. The townspeople assumed they had drowned in the pond, as a body had been found by a young Groundhog and his father while they were on a fishing trip. The skeleton was found three years after the disappearances so the police couldn’t be sure if it belonged to one of the flamingo siblings. The town had pronounced the two dead anyway and the incident was never talked of again.

Will found out that the siblings were five and seven when they disappeared. That would make them twenty and twenty-two now. The flamingos he had seen in the porno looked about that age.

The ram then looked up pornography that featured flamingos. The one he had seen was called Beneath Pink Sheets. The site that sold it was selling movies with similar titles like Pink and Naked, Two Pink Beaks Are Better than One, and Pink Party Orgy. They each showed the cover of the film. These covers all featured a pair of flamingos, one male and one female, the same flamingos he saw in Beneath Pink Sheets. 

There were also other titles for sale, but these did not show their covers. There were tons of them: Young Pink Sluts, Teen Pink, Little and Pink, Pinkie Love, Pink Clit/Pink Dick, Baby Pink Birthday Party!...and so many more. Will read the description of one of them, Baby Pink Birthday Party! and had to stop midway. It read: “Watch as these cute little virgins get the present of a lifetime from their much older birthday guests! Celebrate with us and watch these siblings get their baby cunts and asses fucked for the first time. Warning: blood & gore, hardcore, violence…” Will had to take a break. He wanted to vomit. Those poor kids…they were just kids! No wonder their covers couldn’t be posted on their shitty website. Fucking child porn!

Will went back to his hotel room, got himself some dinner, and searched some more. Apparently there used to be another site where you could buy this shit, it was run by a giraffe named Derrick Lendon. He was sentenced to lifetime imprisonment for making and selling child pornography. Apparently he was the only one in his ring that was caught because these videos were still being sold today on their new site.

Will called up Crawford and let him in on everything. “I’m going to go over to the prison and interview the guy tomorrow.”

“Alright Will. This is the biggest lead we’ve got.”

When the conversation was over, Will finished his already cold clover pasta and went to bed.

The next day Will sat across from the giraffe in a small room meant for interrogations. The animal’s hands were cuffed to the table: protocol. Derrick didn’t appear violent.

“Mr. Lendon,” the ram began, “Have you ever seen this before?” Will held up a printed photo, a cover for the porno Pink and Naked.

“Yeah,” the Giraffe smiled.

“Did you work on this?”

“Naw, but I sold it. I do computer shit. I made a webpage and sold the porn there.” The guy looked smug.

“Did you know these two?” Will pointed to the siblings on the cover. “What was his name?”

“Why? You lookin’ for a boyfriend?” The giraffe laughed.

Will got out another picture, a picture of two flamingos, five and seven, playing outside on a porch swing. “How about them? Do you know them?”

“You tell me.”

“Fine, I’ll tell you. I think you do know these kids. I think you took these kids from their home and used them in your sick films. I think your trafficking pedophile ring is still using them. Drugging them up every day and featuring them in these pornos. How about that?”

“Ok, sure, what if they are the same kids? What then? How are you going to find them?” he was still smiling.

“I guess you don’t get to watch the news much in here. Your friends are getting sloppy, making mistakes. The Prey FBI is all over the recent disappearances. It’s only a matter of time until your friends are caught.”

The giraffe lost his smile and looked confused. “Wait, what? What disappearances? What the fuck are you talking about? 'My friends', as you call them, don’t go around kidnapping people. They make pornos, that’s it. Some of them may be a bit risqué, but hey what’s new?” 

“Wait, but then what about the flamingos? Didn’t you kidnap them?”

“No. We bought them.”

“You bought them? From who?”

“I don’t know. My friend was the one who got them. Paid a shit ton too. He said he would give me a small cut of the profit if I sold the films. Gave me barely anything. Those guys are not my friends. I only saw them whenever they wanted to sell a new film. Scary-ass bastards.”

“What were their names? What animals were they?”

“I don’t know. The guy who was in contact with me just told me to call him R, like the letter. And I have no fucking clue what animals they were. Never seen an animal like him before. He had a long tail though.”

“How could you not know what animals they were? Did you never go to school or something? Were you a hermit living in a cave when you made those fucked up movies?!” Will was getting frustrated.

“You don’t get it; I have never seen anything like that guy before. Maybe a new species or something. Hell if I know!”

“So what, R told you he bought some kids off someone, made some pornos, and asked you to sell them?”

“Yup, that’s about it. He would come to my house with a new film and I would put it on the site. Then I gave it to Tyler.”

“Tyler? Who’s Tyler?”

“He makes the copies and ships them out to the buyers. He’s not like them, he’s a mole. Lived close by”, He said getting bored with the conversation.

“What, so R and his friends don’t live close?”

“No, at least R didn’t. He said it was always a hassle to sell here. Said he lived far away or something.”

Will made a call to Crawford and told him what he had found out. It confused them both and Will told the bison he would call him back when he reached the next site.

As will was driving to the next border state, he stopped to get gas. There was a panda slumped against a tree at the other end of the gas station. The guy looked haggard and Will empathized immediately. He bought two subs at the small convenience store attached to the gas station and walked over to the panda.

“Hey, um sir, you okay?”

“Hmm?” the guy looked up at him, bleary eyed and confused.

“Sir, my name is Will, what’s yours?” Will asked, offering the panda a sandwich.

“Charlie,” he said shakily taking the offering. “Thank you.”

Will sat on the ground next to the guy and started eating his own sandwich. “Charlie, what are you doing out here? It’s the middle of nowhere.”

“Been walking,” he said, taking a large bite out of the sub.

“To where? Do you have any family around here?”

“No, no family. Just walking. I lost my home in the storm a few weeks back. Lost everything. I’ve been walking to Wetlandale.”

“You mean Hurricane Herman? You’re from Penton? That’s horrible. Why don’t you let me give you a ride?” the ram offered.

“Thank you.”

When they were done eating, Will helped Charlie up and into his car. There were only a few cars at the gas station, it was practically deserted. Who knows if anyone would have helped the panda, Will doubted it. 

Will drove a ways and in a few hours made it to the border states. It was still a few hours till he would reach the next site. Before that he needed to drop off the Panda at a shelter. He drove to the next gas station and somehow doubted Crawford would reimburse him for all the gas money. Will got out of his car, and began filling his tank. The Panda was eating a small snack Will had bought for him. While filing the tank, Will noticed something up the road. He squinted to see it better. It looked like some animal with a hood was holding something. The guy was looking directly at Will, trying to show him what he held. 

Will finished filling his tank and walked out to the road. He walked toward the guy yelling, “Hey, you alright? You need something?” Will was still squinting to see what the guy held out to him. It looked like some kind of jar. As he approached he saw it. It was a jar all right, but not just any jar. This jar was filled with liquid that held a disembodied head. A lamb head. Before Will could get sick, he heard a van door open. He turned around and saw two large blurred figures moving quickly. 

Will reached into his holster, dodging a blow. He fumbled around and pulled out his weapon. The gun felt heavy in Will’s hand. He’d held one in training of course, but now he was out on the field for the first time. This was life or death. A student, he never thought that he would end up a target, a potential victim. He was in over his head already and another guy was getting out of the van. He should have never taken on this case. Crawford had recommended him.

Before he could even aim his gun, one guy had hold of his arms. He was forced to drop his gun. Before he could formulate a plan, the other guy had placed a foul-smelling cloth to his nose. Before Will could lose consciousness, the two unidentifiable animals hoisted him into the backseat of the car. Then all was black.


	4. Chapter 4

Will’s consciousness slowly started to return. He could feel the movements of the car, the bumps. He heard at least two animals conversing.

“You want to stop for food?” one guy asked.

“Are you serious? I don’t want to eat their shit!” the other replied.

The first guy laughed, “I’m just joking. We’re already behind schedule anyway. We can’t afford to make a stop, even for a bathroom break.”

Will opened his eye a crack, mind a little muddled. He saw two hooded animals in the front seat. Will tried to sluggishly reach for his gun, but couldn’t find much strength. He tried again and realized that his hands were tied behind his back. One of the animals must have heard him and looked back.

“Hey, the lamb is waking up.”

“Just put him back under, we got a long way to go.”

The guy who wasn’t driving, put some liquid on a cloth and reached over. Will could tell the guy had muscle under his coat. He placed the cloth at Will’s nose as he was trying to move his head away, but there wasn’t much he could do. He fell asleep quickly. Will woke and was put under two more times before they reached their destination.

The third time he woke, Will groggily came to the realization that he was no longer in the car. He felt hard metal under him and everything was still. No bumps. All he heard was the small sound of muffled crying. Will’s head was spinning as he opened his eyes. The first things he noticed were the steel bars right in front of him. He looked around himself and realized quite quickly that he was in a small cage. The bottom was a thick slab of steel and the sides and top had bars. There was a door with a padlock on the side. The cage was too small to lay flat, and too short to stand in. He could sit cross-legged and lay tucked, but that was all. If he sat in the middle, Will could touch every wall of the cage.

The ram tried looking beyond the cage, he noticed he was in a dimly lit room with a few other cages in it, all but one other was empty. He looked at the other end of the room where he saw a woman in a cage crying into her sleeve, knees tucked up. Will guessed she was in her late twenties and…a zebra. He wondered if this was the same zeba that had been kidnapped a few days ago. Will didn’t want to assume, but it was pretty damn obvious at this point. The ram vaguely realized that he too had been kidnapped. Shit, what would Crawford think?

Will felt for his gun, his hands now free, and noticed it had been taken. So had his badge, phone, and glasses. Fuck!  
Will looked over at the crying zebra, “Um, Miss?”

She looked back but didn’t say anything.

“You wouldn’t happen to be Catherine Martin by any chance would you?” Will asked.

“Yeah, that’s me,” she said stifling sobs.

Will couldn’t really think of anything more to say, he settled on, “Your mother, the senator…she’s worried about you.”

“No fucking shit!” she said not too kindly.

“Well, I’m with the Prey FBI and I’m going to do my best to get you out of this.”

She looked at him, blank-faced and incredulous. “You? They sent you?” She started crying again, but they were angry tears. “But you got caught too! Please tell me this is part of your fucking plan, oh fucking please!”

“It’s a setback.”

“Yeah, no shit Sherlock!”

Will took a deep breath. “How long have I been out?”

“They put you in that cage before I was fed. Last night? This morning? Who the fuck knows. There isn’t exactly a clock in here, is there? Felt like hours ago, but like I said, who the fuck knows, bitch?”

“Okay, I’m going to need you to take the antagonism down a notch. I’m trying to save you remember?”

“Yeah I know. You, a- a fucking little lamb, a peace-loving piece of shit is my only hope. Sorry, you’re not going to find your Mary here. She was already sold off.”

Will’s jaw dropped. He knew the sheep stereotypes: kind, weak, timid people with a penchant for altruism. Then there were the sexual stereotypes. Apparently all female sheep were great fucks because they were too timid to complain if they didn’t like something and that led to them doing practically anything in the bedroom. And apparently all rams were effeminate and liked other rams if you know what I mean.

A ram, which is what Will actually was, is a male sheep. Ewe is actually the term for a female sheep. Lambs are young sheep. A young ram is called a ram lamb while a young ewe is called an ewe lamb. This is apparently not common knowledge to anyone besides sheep. Most of the time ewes are just referred to as sheep. This means most people think the term sheep is actually female when it isn’t. The term lamb is usually used to refer to any young looking sheep. Most people think the term lamb is a more female word, but still use it to refer to males. This means society is basically saying that all sheep, whether they are male of female are effeminate.

Will has been called a sheep or a lamb his whole life. Within the sheep community just being called a sheep or lamb is really offensive, but there’s not much they can do about it. It’s like if a speck of dust told you it wanted to be called Paul. Nobody cares what sheep want to be called. Some animals do calls rams, rams though. The title usually goes to the rams that have large horns.

With these stereotypes, and a lack of societal empathy regarding sheep, it had been hard for Will to even get into Quantico. His advisers at school had always tried to steer him away from such professions. They told him he would do well as a gardener or a florist.

His teacher in his senior year of high school even asked him if he would be seeing him in the adult pleasure district in the near future and winked at him. He had hated that teacher. The male seal was always making passes at him in the hallways. He even copped a feel of Will’s ass a few times. Will never told anyone. It wasn’t because he was some weak, fragile little lamb, but because he was too embarrassed.

He knew there were some people out there that were speciesist, but her comment went too far. “You know sheep aren’t really like that right? I mean we’re just like everyone else. I’m sure the stuff they say about zebras aren’t true.”

“What, that we’re hotheaded like horses and have a one-track mind? Oh it’s true. How do you think my mom became senator? By being a little pussy like you? I don’t think so.”

Will looked away; deciding his time was better spent memorizing his surroundings and thinking of a plan.

A while later the door swung open and a…some animal walked in holding two trays of…potted plants? He stopped at the zebra’s cage, pulled a gun on her with one hand and opened the door. He put the plant in with her and locked her cage again. Then he walked over to Will.

“Alright lamb-chop, you’re not gonna give me any trouble now, are ya?” he said, pointing the gun at Will. I know, being on the police force you think you’re hot shit, but here,” he motioned around him, “You ain’t nothing but a dish sweetheart.”

The animal opened the cage to put in the plant, but Will lunged at him. He knew the guy wouldn’t shoot. He was merchandise after all. The animal looked surprised, put pried Will off him easily and threw him back in the cage, throwing the plant in and locking the door. Will couldn’t believe how strong the guy had been. It was like the guy was swatting away a stuffed toy or something.

“I told ya, you ain’t nothing here. This gun is just for show, prey can’t do shit against us predators.”

“Predators?” Will was stunned. “You’re a predator?”

“Well, yeah. Everyone here is. You both are in the Land of Predator. Hope you enjoy your stay,” he laughed, walking back out the door.

“Wait, wait!”

The guy stopped, halfway out the door and looked back.

“What kind of animal are you?” Will couldn’t stop his curiosity.

“A brown bear,” he said with a smile, showing his sharp teeth.

“Oh.” The lamb had never heard of such an animal. He watched the bear walk out the door and heard the clicking sound of a lock. He turned to the zebra, still stunned by the bear’s words he said, “He’s a brown bear.”

“Thanks fuck-head.” She said, eyes drooping and staring at the plant.

Will looked at his own. Then he looked back at the woman. “Why do you think they put these plants in with us?”

“To eat,” she said simply, before tearing a piece of crab grass out of her pot and eating it.

Will was revolted. “It’s raw.”

“Yup. They won’t give us anything else.”

Will’s stomach rumbled as he thought about how long it had been since he’d eaten. He had no idea how long he had been in the car. He tore a piece of grass from the dirt in his pot and began to eat. He couldn’t believe he was in Land of Predator. How could this have happened?

A few hours later, a few unknown animals…probably also predators, walked in and walked over to his cage. One of the animals was in a suit. The well-dressed animal began speaking to the other two.

“Where did you find it?” The guy in the suit asked. He was tall and intimidating. He was bald and had small eyes. Will wondered what animal he was.

“Well we spotted him buying food at a gas station and followed him a-ways. We caught him at another station.”

“Did anyone see him go missing?”

“Just some hobo.”

“Yeah,” another guy said, “we found these on him.”

The predator in the suit accepted Will’s personal belongings. The one in the suit inspected the badge.

“A special agent,” then he turned to Will, “well, you found us.” All the predators laughed. The sheep blushed. “Alright,” he said to his henchmen, “I want a thorough check done. Make sure everything is in order, and then give me a report. Oh and Roger, don’t take liberties on this one. They’ve been wanting a lamb for a while, don’t fuck this up.”

When the guy in the suit was gone The two looked at him. Will couldn’t stop himself, “What animal is he? What animal are you?”

The two just blinked. “Yeah he’s a weird one. He asked my species a few hours ago too,” then he turned to Will. “That guy runs this place. He’s a vulture. And Roger here is a dog, a doberman. And you, you need to come with us to get your tests.”

“What tests?”

“You’ll see,” the brown bear said as he opened the cage and pulled Will out. He held the lamb in a tight grip and carried him into another room. The doberman trailed behind. They quickly took off his clothes as Will struggled. Then strapped him, face down, to a medical table. One of them pulled out a syringe and drew blood. The other spread his cheeks and checked his hole.

“Have you ever mated?” the Doberman asked.

Will blushed and refused to answer such a personal question.

“Okay lamb-“

“My name’s Will…and I’m not a lamb.”

The bear looked at him. “Not anymore. You’re just lamb now fella. Anyway, you can either be a good boy and answer our questions without much trouble, or we’ll force you to answer. I don’t think you’ll like our persuasion tactics very much. Not so much flowers and chocolate, you know what I mean?”

Will still refused. The doberman got out a long instrument and touched it to Will’s thigh for the briefest of seconds. Will felt an electric current and tried to move away.

“That,” the bear said, “is a cattle prod. You like it?”

Will had never herd or such an instrument.

“Have you mated?” the doberman asked again.

“No, jeez.” The ram admitted. “I haven’t had sex, you happy?”

“Very,” the doberman smiled. “Ever experimented with your bum?”

“God no, I’m straight.”

The dog laughed, “Alright, what about oral? Ever suck?”

“I told you I’m straight!”

“I didn’t say suck cock, faggot. You can suck clit too, you know.” The predators both chuckled.

“No I haven’t.”

“Alright Roger, go ahead a check his hole some more.”

The Doberman spread his cheeks again and inspected his ass. He placed his fingertip at the pucker and pressed, not putting his finger in, but testing the pressure. “Yup this one’s a virgin. Tightest hole I’ve ever seen.”

“Not tighter than that doe I bet.”

“What!?” Will was disgusted, “she was just a fucking kid! Don’t tell me you did this shit to her too.”

“We do these inspections to every prey animal we get. Standard procedure. We got to tell the clients the quality of the merchandise, don’t we?”

“You fuckers!”

“Now, now,” said the Doberman, “I do sometimes test the materials a bit too much, but I would never ruin a product,” he laughed.

“What do you mean you never ruin a product? You popped that zebra’s cherry, didn’t you? The boss was pissed.”

“What? She’s hot. A little chubby, but hey it’s not my fault. I was only trying to check to see if she even had a hymen. I guess my finger was a bit too rough. Don’t worry I won’t put my finger inside this time. The boss was pretty clear on that.”

Will almost threw up. The predators checked his body some more, having him lay on his back, straps in place, and felt his nipples and penis. They pulled his foreskin back and seemed to like what they saw overall. Then they waxed him. All of him. The only hair they left was on his head and eyebrows, his ears, and tail.

“You know lamb, that wax we used is permanent,” the bear smiled, “most customers like their meat hairless. Just makes everything easier.”

“What is this place? What’s going to happen to me?”

Well in a few days we’re having another auction. You and the zebra will be sold to the highest bidder,” the bear said.

“Then what?”

The dog laughed while the bear answered. “The guy who buys you can do whatever he wants. He might fuck you before he eats you. That’s why we have to keep you virginal.”

“Wait, what? I’m being sold to be eaten?” Will was in shock. He felt as though he’d entered another world entirely. A world where he was food.

“Maybe. Maybe a porn company will buy you. We don’t fucking know. You’ll be eaten eventually regardless. You are a lamb after all.”

They took him back to his cage, locked it, and left him alone with the speciesist zebra again. Will didn’t know when it was night. The bright lights were never turned off. Will did eventually fall asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

A few days went by and it was the night of the auction. The predators had injected both Prey animals with some drug. They were still naked and a chain collar was around their necks. The predators pulled the two forward with chain leashes.

The two were pulled upstairs and forced to wait off to the side of a large stage. Will groggily wondered if they were in some sort of old theater building or music hall that these criminals were now using for human trafficking. Will tried to pay attention to what the predator on stage was saying, but the drugs they’d given him made it hard. He kept his eyes closed as much as he could. When they were open, everything was blurry and objects seemed to move about. The room kept shifting and moving as well. Everything he heard was doubled as he tried his best to listen.

“Welc-Welcome ladi-ladies an-and gent-gentlemen to-to our-our…”

Will felt sick. He was nauseous and his double hearing wasn’t helping. He looked over to the zebra sitting next to him. She was crying again and her hands were pressed tight to her ears. She must have had the double hearing too.

Will wished he could see more of the room, all he could see was the small bit of stage beyond the curtains. He tried craning his head to get a look, but the dog pulled sharply on his leash. “It ain’t your turn yet,” he said, chuckling.

After what seemed like an hour, but was probably only a few minutes, the brown bear pulled on the zebra’s leash and off she went. She was on stage now and Will couldn’t see her. He heard the announcer speak. Heard the crowd cheer and laugh, then he heard the announcer spit out numbers. Eventually he stopped. Will heard the man shout, “Sol-Sold!”

A little while later and the bear was back. Now he was pulling on Will’s leash. Will got up and walked on stage, trying not to trip. The floor looked uneven in his drugged state, and he was very much afraid of falling. Will was forced to kneel on stage, which was good for him because he kept feeling like he’d fall if he stood much longer. Will looked out toward the crowd, but the bright lights that were aimed at him blinded him from seeing anyone’s faces.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

The snow leopard sipped his wine as he watched the illegal auction from one of the back tables. He’d only ever been to a few of such auctions and never purchased any meat. The woman he had come with, a snake, had asked him to accompany her. Him being here at all was a favor to her. She said she really wanted to try fresh meat from the Land of Prey, not the customary meat that is bred and sold at the grocery. She’d heard of this place from a man she worked with who couldn’t help but brag about the fresh rabbit he ate. He told her that the meat had been alive when he bought it. She was skeptical, as one would be at hearing about ‘living meat’. The only live meats are in the meat factories or the Land of Prey. And one couldn’t simply go to the Land of Prey for a hunting trip. That was highly illegal. If you were caught you’d easily get life imprisonment.

The snake, Amelia, was a patient of his. She had come to him for counseling after she’d killed her husband. The boar had apparently cheated on her. When she asked the snow leopard if he could accompany her he’d told her that indulging in a bit of distraction was good for her and agreed.

Now the snow leopard sat, drink in hand, as he watched as the overweight zebra was sold to a panther. Once the zebra was offstage, the announcer addressed the audience once more.

“Ladies and Gentlemen, my men have tried for weeks to supply what you’ve asked for. I’m proud to say that we’ve got one!”

Hannibal had no idea what the man was talking about. He hadn’t been to an auction in a long time. He knew that some animals were regulars to the illegal establishment because he heard cheers from the crowd. The snow leopard watched as a sheep was dragged on stage. The boy, no man, Hannibal corrected, he could see an age to his eyes. The snow leopard could also see the sheep’s penis and balls. They were small and hairless, as was the vagina of the zebra. He guessed they must have shaved them before they brought them onstage. Hannibal could not see the sheep’s horns. He wondered if the poachers had sawed them off for profit, or to make the sheep, who was really a ram, look younger, more feminine. It worked. The ram looked like a ram lamb or an ewe lamb even. Hannibal sat amused as the ram was introduced as female.

“Our next product up for auction is what you’ve all been waiting for. You asked for lamb and we’ve supplied. Meet Will Graham, a special agent apparently. Watch out fellow predators he’s with the Prey FBI!”

The crowd laughed as the drugged agent blinked against the bright lights, swaying a bit as he knelt on the wooden stage. The leopard’s ear twitched when he heard that the ram had been with the Prey FBI. The sheep suddenly interested him.

“Yes sir, as you can see by his ears and wool color our young agent here is also a black sheep! We were very fortunate to find meat so rare.”

Hannibal knew that the color of a sheep’s wool had nothing at all to do with its taste, but the rarity was hard to ignore. It gave the animal an exotic look. Not that any live prey animal didn’t look exceptional. The only way to see one was in a book. So to see one actually presented before you, moving about, was a treat in and of itself. Even for those with no means to purchase such a prize, just being here and able to see a live prey animal was quite an experience. On top of that, to see a sheep, or ram, with dark wool…Hannibal did not regret coming tonight.

  
“Now don’t be fooled by this creature’s genitalia, it is most definitely a sheep, or should I say a lamb.”

The leopard watched as the announcer leaned down and twisted the ram’s left nipple. The ram yelped and blushed deliciously. The announcer then turned the ram around and spread its ass cheeks.

“My suppliers have confirmed that this animal is virginal in every sense of the word. Look at its tight pucker, or should I say pussy. Watch as it twitches for you. She’s a horny little lamb slut. Even brought her own handcuffs. ”

More cheers could be heard from the audience. It was clear that the ram was being advertised more for sexual gratification than food. Most predators who bought live prey from illegal auctions fucked their meat before they ate it. It was a big selling point.

Hannibal watched as the auctioneer turned the ram back around. Then forced it to stand up. The ram was so drugged up that it fell back to the floor. The auctioneer pulled the ram back up by the wool on its head. The ram shrieked and the crowd cheered some more. The auctioneer pulled the ram to the edge of the stage by its wool, and forced it to stand right before the crowd. The predator placed its hand on the ram’s small member and pulled down its foreskin.

“Get a good look ladies and gentlemen,” he said, then he pulled the ram’s foreskin back up. He slapped the ram’s small round ass. “This here is high quality meat. This isn’t something you can find in a grocery store,” he paused, “or in a brothel.”

A few whistles were heard from the crowd. Hannibal’s mouth watered at the sight of the ram on stage, but he did not engage in such uncouth cheering or whistling. Then he saw the ram’s mouth move. The auctioneer must have heard the ram say something because he asked, “What?” and put the microphone in front of him. The drugged ram looked up at the auctioneer and slurred the words, “You’re under arrest.” The crowd, and the auctioneer himself laughed at the animal who’s eyes were glazed over and so far gone that he couldn’t grasp his situation anymore.

“Oh? And how are you going to arrest me little lamb?” The auctioneer asked. He placed the microphone in front of the ram again.

“My department is on the case. They already know about the trafficking,” he slurred. “They suspect predator animals.”

“Yeah? And do they know their own special agent is a lamb slut?” The crowd laughed again.

“They know about the flamingo twins from years ago.”

“Wait, the ones who star in pornos? They weren’t trafficked by us,” he laughed. “The Prey FBI is as useless as we thought.” Everyone laughed.

“I know they weren’t trafficked by you guys. They weren’t sloppy with their kidnappings. We only found out about them a few days ago even though they’ve been missing for years.” The ram shook his head slowly, trying to think through the drugs in his system. “But you guys, we have tons of disappearances on record. We have witnesses. My department will find you.”

The auctioneer wasn’t laughing anymore. “You think some weak little prey animals could do anything to us? Nobody gives a shit about the Prey FBI. It’s a meaningless job. Prey are food, nothing else. You should feel lucky that the predators have let you live so long in your peaceful little Land of Prey cage that we’ve put you in.”

Hannibal could tell that the ram was confused. Prey animals didn’t know about anything outside their little utopia after all.

“Who’s really in the cage here, me or you?” The ram asked, looking up at the auctioneer’s face. “I bet you’re not wealthy enough to be a customer here, but that’s what you want, isn’t it? I know it. You wish you were there,” he pointed into the audience. He unknowingly pointed directly at Hannibal. “You wish you were in the crowd instead of on stage with me. I bet that’s why you started working this job. You thought you’d someday be able to have a taste too didn’t you? You thought this job would get you somewhere, but so far it hasn’t. And now you’re stuck here, without wealth and fearing that one day you might be caught and arrested. I know. I’ve already figured you out.”

Hannibal felt his cock come to life. He wanted to know more about the prey animal who had just stared down a predator and seen so effortlessly inside his soul. He wanted to have the ram on his couch…and in his bed. He also wanted to eat him of course. What had been his name again? Graham? Will? Hannibal smirked as he watched the powerless creature.

“As you can see, he’s a little chatty, but I’m sure you can find a better use for that mouth of his,” he winked, coming back to himself. He didn’t put the microphone in front of the ram again. “Alright, let’s start the bidding at ten thousand!”

Hannibal watched as hands went up. He heard the announcer bring the bid up from fifteen thousand to twenty thousand, and again and again until it was already at fifty thousand, already more than the zebra was sold for. He heard the snake ask him if he thought the ‘lamb’ was even worth that much. For some reason the comment offended him. He turned to her and whispered in her ear “He’s worth far more.” She looked skeptically at him, then went back to watching the stage.

Eventually the bid was at a hundred thousand. “Do I see a hundred fifteen?” Ah there we are. A hundred twenty?” Only a few hands remained up. Hannibal had yet to raise his. When there were only two hands left, Hannibal finally joined. He was bidding against a tiger and a grizzly bear. The tiger looked like new money. He was young and there was a certain light to his eyes. The bear was a fat politician. He knew the man as a rude criminal. The man had sat on his couch as his patient some time ago. This wasn’t the man’s first bidding war. He’d told Hannibal that he’d been in six others and had won them all. He was filthy rich and buying live prey was his secret hobby. He told Hannibal all the nefarious things he did to the prey animals be bought. He’d torture them before and while he fucked them. He’d eat their limbs during sex. He’d keep them conscious through the whole thing. When he was finally done, he’d eat the animal, without cooking it, while it was still alive. Hannibal wasn’t disturbed by the thought. The prey were just food after all, but Will Graham…Hannibal didn’t want the man to have him. It would be a waste.

When the bid got to a hundred fifty thousand, the tiger’s hand went down. When the bid got to two hundred fifty thousand, the grizzly bear’s hand went down.

“Sold, to the snow leopard in the back!”

As everyone sipped on their drinks and spoke among themselves, the bear looked over at him. When he recognized him, he smiled and waved. Hannibal had a feeling he’d be hearing from the man tonight. The snake he’d come here with was staring, open-mouthed at him.

“Really? Two hundred and fifty thousand dollars?”

“He’s worth more,” he simply replied. Once the animals started filing out of the room, he gave the snake money for cab fare and told her he couldn’t drive her home tonight. She nodded, took the money, and left. Hannibal made his way backstage.

The auctioneer led him downstairs to a basement where he saw his prize in a small cage.

“This is the stuff he came with,” said a dog, handing him a bag with some clothes, handcuffs, a gun, and a badge.

“Thank you,” he said, taking the bag. “Then he took out his wallet. He’d brought money to this auction, just in case. He handed the dog the money he owed and a bear unlocked the cage.

The bear then took the chain collar off the ram while the dog put a cloth of Chloroform to his nose. The ram was out quickly. “To make it easier for you to take it home,” the dog explained.

Hannibal took off his large coat and wrapped the naked ram up in it, hiding him. Then he picked him up and carried him up the stairs, out the exit, and to his car. He placed the bundled-up ram in the trunk and drove off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you guys think, does Hannibal want to fuck him, kill him, eat him, or what?
> 
> Also, check out my website: https://finniansiog.home.blog/ for other stories and my books too! July is a great time for one of my books. If you want to find out why, 'cus I can't say it here, go to my site.


	6. Chapter 6

The next day, Dr. Hannibal Lecter was nursing a drink and thinking about his purchase. When he got home, he had taken the ram out of his trunk, still wrapped in his coat, and carefully brought him inside. What he was doing was dangerous. He lived in the middle of one of the biggest cities in Land of Predator, Glacier City. It was also one of the coldest. It was a bustling city surrounded by mountains. The winters were long. The area was engulfed in snow at least half the year. The snow leopard didn’t mind the cold though. He didn’t get cold easily so it really didn’t bother him. What he did mind was the populous. Glacier City was the biggest city in the north. And like big cities, it was loud and never seemed to go to sleep. The snow leopard much preferred living in a less dense area, but couldn’t. The grocery stores in the small towns in the mountains just weren’t up to his standards. Hannibal couldn’t find nearly half of his favorites in those small family-run stores.

But now Hannibal faced a new problem with the city. It made it harder to hide the sheep sleeping in the next room. After carrying the sheep in his coat past the building’s front desk, into the elevator, and up to his floor, he’d placed the ram on his bed so it could sleep off the drugs. He’d made sure to pull down the window shade before unwrapping the ram from his coat. If anyone found out he had such a prize, the ram would be taken from him, probably to a farm or a slaughter house and Hannibal would have life imprisonment…unless he could worm his way out of it. He _did_ treat a few of the officers in the city and was quite friendly with a female judge…but harboring live food from Land of Prey was a very serious crime. Not that the higher ups didn’t also buy such delicacies on the black market themselves. Hannibal knew of a few state governors, current and previous patients of his, who hid such deeds.

Hannibal took a sip of his wine and pondered what to do with his newly acquired meal that had yet to wake. He could make lamb chops. He knew he wanted to use every part of the ram. From his feet to his ears. Maybe he should roast the lamb in the oven whole. Alive or dead? What seasonings would he use? What utensils? Should he stuff the lamb first? Maybe he should marinate the lamb. He’d use red wine of course. The man stared at the wine in his glass. He’d need to acquire a good wine. A good vintage. Maybe he should marinate the lamb from the inside, completely immerse his ram in wine inside and out. Yes, he needed to start looking for the perfect wine.

Hannibal drained his cup and stood from his wing-backed chair. He walked into his bedroom and admired the naked ram sleeping soundly on top of the sheets. Will, he believed his name was, was absolutely stunning. Just seeing the ram’s chest rise and fall with his slow breaths made Hannibal’s member twitch. The ram was alive. A living prey animal, a black sheep no less, was sleeping on his bed. It was almost inconceivable. Hannibal had lamb on his table many nights, but this…Will was _alive_. Hannibal felt instincts inside him come to life. He wanted to stalk this slumbering animal, stalk him and pounce. He wanted to sink his teeth deep within the neck of his prey. _His_ prey. Will was his, belonged to him.

Hannibal smiled and sat on the edge of the bed. He placed his large hand on the ram’s chest, where his heart was. It was his right to stop that heart whenever he saw fit. Hannibal looked at the ram’s face. On the outside, prey and predator animals looked much alike. Eyes, nose, mouth, hands, feet, skin…it was all the same. Their ears and tails were different, but that’s about it for outward appearance. It was the inside that counted. Prey animals were absolutely delicious. And lamb just so happened to be Hannibal’s favorite.

Before devouring the creature, he planned to make use of his body first. Hannibal’s cock stiffened as he looked at the sheep’s small member. He parted the animal’s thighs and spread Will’s cheeks with his thumbs. He had sat so far away from the stage while at the auction so he hadn’t been able to get as good a look at the ram as he’d wished. Now though, now he could see everything, could touch him.

The snow leopard brushed his thumb against the ram’s tight pucker and saw the animal visibly shiver in its medicated sleep. Yes, he had to have him sexually before he ate him. It was a must. The ram had captivated him so much. He wanted to hear it speak more. He’d never before heard a prey animal talk and now he couldn’t wait for it to wake up. What would be the first words out of its mouth when it woke? Hannibal guessed it would scream in horror and beg for its pitiful life. The doctor was not unaccustomed to that; though such pleas were always from rude predator animals. The doctor could not stand rudeness and sometimes dined on more than just prey animals. The leopard chuckled to himself as he let go of the ram’s behind.

He walked over to the head of the bed and looked at the ram’s face. Will was handsome and young. Though Hannibal had thought his eyes had revealed his true age. So, older than he looked. Hannibal guessed roughly nineteen or twenty. He had to be old enough to be in the Prey FBI though.

The snow leopard rummaged through the bag of belongings he’d received with the sheep. He took out the handgun, removed the bullets, and placed the device on the nightstand. Then he took out the glasses, which he also placed on the nightstand. It amused him that his food wore glasses, that it had been raised in a civilized environment much like his own instead of branded and force-feed its whole life at a farm.

Next came the handcuffs. He couldn’t help thinking about what the announcer had said about ‘the lamb slut’ bringing his own handcuffs. Dr. Lecter’s cock twitched in his trousers. They would definitely make use of the handcuffs. Part of him even wanted to tie the ram’s wrists to the bars of the headboard right now and wait for Will to struggle in them when he awoke. The ram would make a good sight tied up.

The leopard smirked and put the handcuffs in his back pocket before pulling out the sheep’s badge. Well, it wasn’t really a badge. It was an ID card with the ram’s credentials. ‘Special Agent Graham’ it read. It also had his ID number. Hannibal rummaged around in the bag and felt for a wallet. When he found it, he pulled it out and looked inside. There was some Land of Prey money, credit cards, and there- a driver’s license. The leopard looked at it. So the ram was already twenty-five. Older than he thought. In the photo he had stubble, but no horns. Odd. Had he been in an accident when he was little? If the predators hadn’t taken his horns, then who had? Unless…

Hannibal reached over and felt the top of the ram’s head with his hand. The ram’s wool was fluffy and curled at the tips. It was soft and felt very nice to the touch. He didn’t have to feel around for long until he felt the tips of two horns. Hannibal smiled. So the ram _had_ horns, they were just small. A birth defect perhaps. The snow leopard found himself wondering what he could do with such small stubs once he cut them off the ram’s head. Would they even sell? He supposed they would if they were from a black sheep.

Hannibal put the ID on the nightstand with the other objects. The wallet and driver’s license he kept. The bag only held clothes now. He put the bag on a wicker chair and glanced once more at the sheep’s rising and falling chest before leaving the room, closing the door behind him. He walked to the kitchen and grabbed his favorite cookbook. It was all sheep and lamb recipes. He sat in the study, perusing the book for a good recipe.


	7. Chapter 7

Will felt nauseous. He was slowly waking up and his head was spinning. Then he remembered where he was. Will kept his eyes closed and strained to hear something. He felt his furry ear twitch accidentally and mentally cursed himself. He tried to remain still.

After a while of silence, he realized that he wasn’t in the small cage. For one, he wasn’t curled up, and also, he wasn’t on a hard metal slab. He felt something soft and cushiony below him. His mind was working hard to keep up. What had happened? He remembered being in the cage, then…oh, the predator- the bear, he put a needle in his arm. They drugged him and then…then what happened? He remembered he was hearing double and everything was moving. There were bright lights and a booming voice. Animals laughing. Numbers being spoken…the auction! Will was in an illegal auction.

The ram felt his heart beat fast with fear as he slowly opened his eyes. He was on a large, comfortable bed. He was lying naked above the plush comforter. He looked around slowly. The room was uninhabited, well besides himself. There was an elegant nightstand to his right. On top were his belongings. Will quickly realized his wallet and clothes were missing. He scanned the rest of the room. It was a nice, neat, and well-kept bedroom. The floor was a dark hardwood that matched the bed, nightstands, and dresser. On the wall above the dresser was a large mirror. The mirror’s frame was made up of intricately woven silver vines. It looked like an antique. On the left nightstand there lay what appeared to be a very expensive watch. This was definitely the bedroom of someone with wealth.

The ram pondered what to do. Obviously he’d been sold, but Will couldn’t figure out why he was still alive or why he was placed on a comfortable bed instead of tied up in a basement or something. It wasn’t long ago that Will had been told he would be sold for consumption.

It was strange to think about. The ram had learned in school only a small bit about the Land of Predator and its inhabitants. He learned that predators were animals much like themselves, that used to eat prey many years ago. It was common knowledge that they no longer have that diet. They eat fish and insects and plants like prey do, though they still need to live separately. The segregation is crucial. The two types of animals are just too different from each other. They learned that predator animals had a completely different culture. A clashing way of life. They were told that predators lived a more simplistic lifestyle, not exactly barbaric, but along those lines. After a while the populace had a general idea, or at least they thought they did, of who predators were and how they lived. Though it was never exactly taught, most prey when asked would say predators are simple-minded, less intelligent, and live like it was hundreds of years ago. Some think predators live in huts or mud shelters. Some thought the wall was simply erected to divide the civilized from the uncivilized.

Looking around at the bedrooms furnishings, Will knew that the Land of Prey’s perceptions of the Land of Predator had been almost comically inaccurate. But what ignited his curiosity the most wasn’t the predator’s lifestyles, but the predators themselves. They were completely different animals. Animals he’d never seen or heard about. Every species he’d met in Land of Predator so far was foreign to him. Every single one. This puzzled the ram immensely. He’d always thought, like most, if not all prey animals, that predators were animals just like them. Animals like bluebirds, squirrels, cows…and sheep, that all lived differently from them. A predator bluebird. A predator squirrel. A predator cow. A predator sheep. But what on earth was a bear? A dog? A vulture?

Will got up off the bed slowly. He was feeling less nauseous now. Now that he was standing, he noticed a white wicker chair in the corner of the room by a window. The window had its shade pulled down. Will wanted to lift it, but saw a plastic bag on the chair. The bag looked out of place in the neat room so the sheep looked inside. His clothes!

Will quickly found his boxers, pants, shirt, sweater, and jacket with the fluffy cotton lining. Even his shoes were in the bag. He quickly put on his clothes; putting his tail through the slits in both his boxers and pants. Then Will couldn’t help his curiosity. He lifted a corner of the shade and took a peek outside. He was surprised how high up he was. He must be at least forty stories up. And he was in a city. He could see some cars down below, though there weren’t many. There was currently a huge snowstorm going on. He only saw a few animals on the sidewalk, but he was up too high to get a good look at them. He really wanted to know what species they were.

He was so engrossed with the sight of the Land of Predator, which looked much like Land of Prey after all, that he almost completely forgot he was in a predator’s house. His ears heard a sound from another room that sounded like some sort of metal scraping metal. Will sighed. He knew he couldn’t stay in this room forever and the animal in the other room…the ram didn’t know why he’d bought him, but if he intended to eat him he probably would have already done so, not to mention that he had awoken in a pretty luxurious room on a comfortable bed. No, this predator must have saved him. Maybe the unknown animal was in the Predator FBI and had gone to the auction to find evidence of trafficking. There was evidence to suggest that. He had left the ram’s Prey FBI ID and gun on the nightstand.

Will put the ID in his pocket and put his glasses on. He also placed the gun in his back pocket just in case. He was beginning to feel more himself now and was ready to meet the predator who - quite possibly - saved his life.

The ram walked to the other side of the room and opened the door. It opened up to a fancy-looking living room. A red carpet, a leather sofa, a leather wingback chair opposite it. A coffee table between them. A fireplace off to the side. It was lit. The sound he’d heard must have been the closing of its metal gate. There were bookshelves filled with tomes lining the walls. It looked like a private room in an old library. There was an animal Will couldn’t name seated in the wingback reading a book.

Will walked into the room and sat on the sofa. He put his hands in his lap and tried not to stare at the strange animal with its long white and spotted tail. The animal was older than him. He exuded wealth and power. His hair was trimmed neatly and jelled back. He wore a suit. Will could tell he was the type of male who would enjoy the finer things. The ram had a hunch that he attended the opera on occasion.

Will noticed the animal look up from his book. The ram met his eyes, then looked down at his knees. He didn’t like eye contact. Will decided he should probably say something. Something polite. He was in some strange animal’s home, after all.

“You have a lovely home.” Fuck, was that too cliché?

Hannibal hadn’t expected that. He hadn’t expected any of this. He heard the sheep wake up and walk around his bedroom. He waited patiently. He was curious and wanted to see what the little ram would do. Would he try to jump out the window out of desperation? He had heard the shade move the tiniest bit with his superior hearing, but he hadn’t made a move. It would be dangerous if some animal had spotted the sheep in his home, but the snow leopard couldn’t help himself. He didn’t think the animal would walk into his study, sit across from him, and try to make small talk like he wasn’t in the lion’s den, so-to-speak.

Ever the gentleman, Hannibal put his book down, crossed one leg over the other, leaned his head forward and said, “Thank you, how are you feeling?” with a small smile on his lips.

The ram’s curiosity was killing him. He wanted to know the situation. He wanted to know the predator’s species. He had so many questions. “You’re welcome,” he said without looking up. “I feel better now. I think the drugs are out of my system.”

“That’s good to hear.” The snow leopard reached his hand out and took hold of the flute of his wine glass that stood on a coaster on the coffee table. He brought the rim of the glass to his nose for a whiff, then slowly tasted the red nectar. This one was an expensive wine. A delicious wine. He was celebrating, after all. The wine wouldn’t do for marinating the sheep though. It wasn’t quite right.

Hannibal stood up and walked over to a glass case on the opposite wall as the fireplace. He took out a wine glass and brought it back to the coffee table. “Do you like wine?”

“Oh, uh…it’s alright, I guess. I’m not big on it, but I do drink it on occasion.”

“Special occasions only, yes?” He watched the ram nod.

“I’m more of a beer guy.”

Hannibal smiled a bit more. “No, you drink it because it’s cheap. What you really like is something stronger. Rum or Vodka?”

“Rum.” Will watched the animal nod. He was perceptive, but he didn’t seem like an officer or agent. Maybe a lawyer? A doctor? No. Will thought the predator’s voice was deep, but calming. He spoke in a certain way, a specific cadence. Maybe a therapist? Will watched as the animal poured wine from a green bottle into a second glass. He put a coaster on Will’s side of the table and put the wine glass on top.

“Try it. It’s from the east. A small city where grapes grow plentifully. They are known for their wine. Go on, tell me what you think.” Hannibal sat back and watched as the ram lifted the glass to his nose, then took a sip. The animal’s eyebrows pulled together and hip lips pursed. Maybe he couldn’t tell if he liked it or not.

The entire experience was erotic. Hannibal felt his cock swell at the sight of the defenseless sheep sitting on his couch, wearing clothes, and sipping at wine. So many things he thought he’d never see. So very wrong. Prey shouldn’t be leisurely sitting down on furniture like it was normal. And it was _his_ couch. His cock twitched. It shouldn’t be wearing clothes either. But seeing his dinner dressed- the thought that the creature had self-awareness, was conscious of being naked, felt humility- it made him so hard. He wanted to see it wear more clothes, his clothes. He also wanted to rip those clothes off it. Degrade it. And lastly, the sheep was drinking his wine. The very wine he was taste-testing to see if it would be suitable to use to marinate said sheep. And it was drinking it willingly. Hannibal felt hungry. It was a different kind of hunger. His cock was drooling in a most uncouth way.

Will took another sip. He really didn’t care for wine, but this one wasn’t too bad. He put the glass back on the coaster and looked at the animal, still not quite making eye-contact. “Pretty good,” he said. “One of the best I’ve tasted, honestly.” It wasn’t a lie. “Um, by the way,” he just couldn’t stop himself any longer. “You’re a predator right? What species are you?”

Hannibal took another sip, then placed his glass back on the table. “I’m a snow leopard.”

“Ah, a snow leopard. Sorry, it’s just that we don’t really learn about the different predator species in Land of Prey, so it’s always a treat to meet a new species. I presume you like to live in cold climates?”

“I prefer them, yes.”

Will nodded. “I can live in cold climates too, though I prefer to live in milder climates.”

It’s a good thing you’re not living too long, then, Hannibal thought.

“Sorry I haven’t brought it up yet, but thank you.”

The snow leopard was confused. “Thank you? For what, exactly?”

“For saving me,” Will smiled. He forced himself to look in the leopard’s eyes. “I’m special agent Will Graham with the Prey FBI. I’m very grateful that you got me out of there. I can’t believe animals have been trafficked out of Land of Prey like this. Are you working with law enforcement somehow, or…I’m sorry, I didn’t ask your name.”

“Dr. Hannibal Lecter.” Ah, it all made sense now. The ram was too relaxed. He didn’t know his situation. “And I think you may be under some misconceptions. You see, I didn’t save you. I bought you. You, ‘special agent’ Will Graham, are going to make a very fine main course for my dinner table.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It has been too long since I last updated this fic, which is strange considering this fic is never far from my mind. Thank you guys so much for your patience and I hope you're all staying safe during all the craziness that's going on in the world right now.
> 
> If you like this story and want to read some of my originals, please check out my website (https://finniansiog.home.blog/) for sneak peeks, contests, my fanfictions, and my original stories too. You can always find me on twitter too @FSiog.


End file.
